Winnie-the-Pooh (character)
Edward Winnie-the-Pooh Bear or just Pooh for short is a yellow anthropomorphic teddy bear who wears a red T-shirt. He lives under the name Sanders (that's because the name Mr. Sanders is written above his front door) in a house located in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh is not (as he himself admits) very intelligent, but does have good ideas sometimes. Unfortunately, he has a great difficulty communicating these to others. Pooh loves honey more than any other food in the world. He is the main character in the books and the series and his two closest friends seem to be Piglet, and Christopher Robin, though he is also close friends with Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Kessie, Lumpy, Darby and her dog Buster. Pooh's birthday is generally believed to be in August 21st, the same day as Christopher Milne. That is because Christopher received his teddy bear as a birthday gift, and this bear eventually inspired his father to create the character we've all come to love. However, it is nice to note that following the same logic Eeyore's birthday would be on Christmas day and we happen to know that it's not. The hyphens in Winnie the Pooh's name were part of the original storybooks, but were dropped by Disney and today the character is referred to almost exclusively without the hyphens and quite often as simply "Pooh" or "Pooh Bear." Pooh was originally voiced by Sterling Holloway, who provided his voice in the three original Pooh short films, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a 1970s Canadian Nabisco Golden Honeys cereal commercial, and the song "Winnie the Pooh for President". Jim Cummings took over the role for Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons in 1981, and reprised the role in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore and Disney Channel's Welcome to Pooh Corner. Jim Cummings began voicing Pooh in The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and has provided the character's voice ever since. Simple Words Pooh is a bear of very little brain and so he likes to use simple words to express his thoughts and needs others to use them to, or else he gets confused. In his words in The Tao of Pooh, "I am a Bear of Very Little Brain, and long words Bother me." Language and words have always been a concern for Pooh and were a key focus of the series The Book of Pooh. Pooh often finds the mode of his friends' speech hard to follow, including Owl, who uses many large, scholarly words and Rabbit, who likes to use his words for bossing. There is also Tigger, a malaproper who often uses words that aren't even really words at all. Though Pooh claims to be a Bear of Very Little Brain, Christopher Robin tells him that "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think." Appearances Books * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) Short films (Four Storybook Classics Videos) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) Five Friendship Videos * Clever Little Piglet * Tigger-Iffic Tales * Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit! * Pooh Wishes * Imagine That, Christopher Robin! Five Playtime Videos * Fun 'N Games * Cowboy Pooh * Pooh Party * Detective Tigger * Happy Pooh Day Five Learning Videos *Making Friends *Helping Others *Sharing and Caring *Working Together *Growing Up (only video to feature two tales) Special VHS *Frankenpooh *Spookable Pooh *Un-Valentine's Day *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2002) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-Present) TV specials * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) Films * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) Video Games * Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood (2000) * Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) * Winnie The Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) * Kingdom Hearts 2 (2005) * Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories (2007) * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) * Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) * Kingdom Hearts: HD 1.5 ReMIX (2013) * Kingdom Hearts: HD 2.5 ReMIX (2014) * Disney Magical World (2014) Songs Songs by Winnie the Pooh include: * Everything Is Right (Pooh's Grand Adventure) * Forever and Ever (Pooh's Grand Adventure) * Pooh's Adventure (Over the Hill, episode of The Book of Pooh) * Pooh's Lullabee (The Tigger Movie) * Rumbly in My Tumbly (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Up, Down and Touch the Ground (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Wherever You Are (Pooh's Grand Adventure) Internationally *In Arabic, Winnie the Pooh is known as ويني الدبدوب '''or '''Winnie El Dabdoob '''in English letters, which means Winnie the Teddy Bear, his first voice actor was '''Sameh El-Agha, '''he only played Pooh in ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''and ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. ''After that, all other Winnie the Pooh appearances was played by '''Nayer Nagui *In Brazil, Pooh's name used to be Ursinho-Puff (which translates as "Teddy-Puff"), but was changed to Ursinho-Pooh (which translates as "Teddy-Pooh") starting with the Brazillan dub of The Tigger Movie to make it more similar to the original name. In the Brazilian dub, Pooh's voice is performed by Marcelo Coutinho *In Flanders (Belgium) Winnie the Pooh is stylized as Winnie de Poeh. *In France, Pooh is known as Winnie L'ourson and is voiced by notable voice actor Roger Carel *In Italy, the character is still referred to as Winnie-gli-Pooh or Winnie-Pooh (and sometimes spelled as Winnie Puh). Pooh is voiced by Marco Bresciani in the Italian dubs. *In Japan, Pooh is known as クマのプーさん (Kuma no pū-san) (which translates as "Bear-of-the-Pooh") and his voice is provided by Sukekiyo Kameyama *In Denmark, Pooh is known as Peter-Plys (which translates as "Peter-Plush") and was voiced by John Hahn-Petersens, currently he is voiced by Donald Andersen in the Danish dub. *In Finland, Pooh is known as Nalle-Puhin (which translates as "Teddy-Bear-Pooh"), and his voiced by Jarmo Koski. *In Sweden, Pooh is known as Nalle-Puh (which translates as "Teddy-Puh"), and is his voice is provided by Guy de la Berg. *In Germany, Pooh's name used to be Pu-der-Bär (which translates as "Pu-the-Bear"), but was changed to Winnie(-die-)Puuh starting with the German dub of the New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. Pooh is voiced by Michael Rüth in the German dubs. *In Hungary, Pooh is known as Micimackó and his voice is provided by Mikó István Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Original characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Book characters